


Popsicles

by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A rare Lawsuda fic from me, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Re-upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: It's unusually hot at Kira HQ and Matsuda has some difficulties dealing with L's consumption of Popsicles. Luckily, L knows just how to relieve him...
Relationships: L/Matsuda Touta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of an old, abandoned one shot from my orphan account since I can't seem to write shit at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy! 😘

It was sweltering.

The AC was on maximum, the windows were open and several fans were running, but the stagnant air in the office refused to cool down. No one could sit on the leather sofas for fear of sticking to them, and suit jackets, ties and shoes had soon been abandoned as the Task Force tried their best to keep comfortable.

Watari was dishing out ice creams which did help, but no sooner they had the cones in hand they would begin to melt resulting in numerous sticky messes.

Matsuda sighed as he wiped his shirt down, it was stained pink with drips of ice cream from his rapidly melting cone. He felt hot, sticky and uncomfortable and he didn't really understand why any of them were even attempting to work in this extreme heatwave.

The only one who didn't seem that bothered by the heat was the cool, unflappable detective L.

Ryuzaki was perched on his chair, phone in one long fingered hand and cherry Popsicle in the other. Other than the fact he had forgone his usual long sleeved white shirt for a T-shirt, he appeared completely uninconvienced by the stifiling heat.

Matsuda collected the pile of documents from the printer and trudged over to L. The aloof detective did not even glance his way as he deposited them on his desk.

Of course the great L wouldn't interrupt his conversation (in Mandarin no less) to thank the office dogsbody.

Now without a task, Matsuda lingered by L's side and found himself admiring the man's profile. L was Caucasion, and he actually had quite exotic features as far as Matsuda was concerned. He had large dark eyes that were both captivating and intimidating. Matsuda knew from first hand experience how dangerously those deep eyes could flash in temper... Or how surprisingly sultry and alluring they could be when L was lost in thought.

His nose was wellshaped and had a little upturn (so common in westerners) that Matsuda secretly thought was quite cute.

As he zoned out he found himself thinking back to the story of Snow White. Like her, L had hair as dark as night, and skin as pale as snow.

And lips as red as blood (or, in L's case) cherry popsicles.

"Matsuda-San"

Matsuda jumped a little, startled out of his thoughts. He turned to Light, who was looking at him with a keenly piercing gaze.

"Yes, Light-kun? "

"You've been staring at Ryuzaki for the last two minutes" Light pointed out "what's the matter?"

Matsuda felt heat flare through his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't very well tell Light he had been checking their boss out, could he?

It seemed L had finished his conversation and was also peering at him, his full lips stained red with cherry juice. Matsuda struggled not to let out a little gasp as L popped the Popsicle back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks (great cheekbones, Matsuda noted) and *sucked*

"Er... I guess I was just thinking of how Ryuzaki reminds me of Snow White?"

'Nice one, Matsuda. Well done for blurting *that* out' he thought bitterly. No wonder Ryuzaki was always calling him an idiot in that cold voice of his.

L looked surprised and Light appeared slightly flustered. Matsuda wondered if Light too had made the comparison.

"Well... " Matsuda paused for a moment, but decided he might as well just finish what he had started. Ryuzaki and Light would expect him to.

"I erm... Watched it the other day and was just struck by the similarity. Hair as black as night, skin as pale as snow and... Lips as red as blood" Matsuda dropped his gaze once again to those red, red lips, currently wrapped so seductively around the Popsicle.

L gazed up at him, his dark eyes unreadable. Matsuda flushed under that heated gaze and looked down at his feet.

"Thank you, Matsuda" L finally remarked "I believe I will take the comparison as a compliment, considering she was seen as the fairest in the land" Matsuda noticed L's lip was curled in an amusemed smile and felt a flutter of relief. At least he wasn't mad or calling him stupid.

Light, on the other hand, was gazing at him quite coldly. 'Is it because I complimented Ryuzaki? Does he expect me to compliment him too? Surely not, he's Light. *Everyone* compliments him!' Matsuda found himself meeting Light's eyes challengingly 'Or... Could it be he's jealous?'

Light had been sitting quite close to Ryuzaki recently and ever since the chain had been removed the teenager appeared to be maintaining that previous sense of proximity...

"I think the heat is getting to you, Matsuda-San" Light remarked snidely.

L quirked a brow at Light. It was unusual for him to be so rude. Usually insulting Matsuda was something he did, and Light would always reprimand him for being mean. L didn't *mean* what said (usually) he actually rather liked Touta Matsuda. He was an earnest young man with a zest for life and and was an all round decent person. He just found himself frustrated at the police officer's sloppiness and loud character. With time, and maturity, L had no doubts he would become a fantastic officer.

"How old are you, Matsuda-San? " L asked suddenly, turning from his computer and swivelling his chair to face him.

"I'm... 28" Matsuda tilted his head in confusion. Why would L ask him that? Could he ask L how old he was? He'd always wondered...

"Ah. You appear younger" L hummed and took a long lick of the Popsicle. Matsuda felt his mouth go dry as he followed that agile pink tongue as it licked up the underside of the chilled treat. Light shifted in his seat a little and Matsuda just *knew* the teenager was thinking the same dirty thoughts he was

"How old are you?" Matsuda blurted out, mainly to distract his attention from the way L practically fellated his Popsicle.

"How old do you think I am?" L countered swiftly, his attention fixed entirely on Matsuda, much to Light's annoyance.

Well. Matsuda shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had assumed L was in his early thirties (even though he certainly looked much younger) because of his lengthy career as the World's Greatest Detective. But... As he looked at L he couldn't help but feel he was younger than he seemed. His eyes, in particular, seemed ageless.

"I... I don't know" Matsuda admitted "My age?"

"No, Matsuda-San. You are my senior by several years" L smiled mysteriously "Whereas Light-Kun Is my junior by a few... "

Light blinked. He had alway assumed L was his age. The fact L was older than him stirred a fierce jealousy in his gut. Did L view him a a child, even though he was 18? Did he think Light was beneath him somehow? 'No. He's always insulting Matsuda and he's just admitted he is quite a bit older than him. L must be in his early twenties.' Light smiled, satisfied he had the intelligence to read between the lines and determin L's age, even if Matsuda didn't.

"Oh.. " Matsuda frowned. 20? 21? 22? He had no idea and judging by the amused smile L had graced him with, he wasn't about to find out either.

L soon turned his attention back to his work, but Matsuda found himself distracted by their conversation. Mogi, Aizawa and the chief had stepped out for a moment (probably a cigarette break turned lunch break) and Watari seemed content to sit and read the paper. Light was drinking water regularly to keep himself hydrated as he dilligently worked on.

Matsuda noticed L had nearly finished his Popsicle and felt a bit dissapointed. He had been enjoying watching L eat (suck) it. It appeared L could not go five minutes without something being in his mouth, for as soon as he finished the Popsicle he stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it instead.

'Oral fixation' Matsuda thought, a little dazzedly, as he watched L's lips slip down the flesh of his thumb. L was reading a report and looked very deep in thought.

'And I am standing here like an idiot with a semi ' Matsuda thought dispairingly. How could he be useful? His eye fell on the chiller.

"Ryuzaki? Do you want me to get you another Popsicle? "

L turned his neck in a graceful arc and peered at Matsuda. The man was holding a folder in his hands, strategicly placed over his groin. L felt a sly smile on his lips as he recalled Matsuda's earlier staring. Was the man turned on by the way he ate popsicles?

'87% chance of it' L thought 'The case work is slow today, might as well have a little fun' L nodded and Matsuda quickly selected another Cherry Popsicle, ignoring the Pineapple and Kiwi ones much to L's amusement.

L took the Popsicle from Matsuda with a nod of thanks. Of course he had noticed Light's glare of distate at Matsuda, and filed it away for later analylisis.

Matsuda had settled into a chair to his right, while Light was placed on his left, and L felt a little penned in. He would soon make one of them move. He unwrapped the Popsicle and delicatly tongued the top of it, making little licks to the 'head' of the treat as he returned to his work. He felt Matsuda's eyes on him and hid a smirk. Light was shifting in his seat, something he had done several times as L ate his popsicles that afternoon.

"Mmm, cherry. How did Matsuda-San know cherry Is my favourite?" L moaned, delighting in the wide-eyed look of arousal on Matsuda's face.

"I... Just guessed... " Matsuda said weakly, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. The pulsing in his pants was growing harder to ignore too. When L deepthroated the treat and *moaned* around it, Matsuda snapped.

Grabbing his file he yelped an excuse to go make some iced tea and fled. His chair span wildly as he had launched himself off It so quickly, and it continued to twirl as Light and L watched him walk/run out of the office.

"What on earth was *that* about?" Light asked, genuinely shocked at Matsuda's abrupt departure.

L carefully laid the Popsicle in its wrapper and got to his feet.

"I think Light-Kun is right, the heat has got to Matsuda-San. Please remain here and keep an eye on things, I am going to check on Matsuda-San-"

"What? But-"

"Thank you, Light-Kun, I will return shortly" L dismissed Light smoothly and slouched off to the door. Light huffed but returned his attention back to his computer as L closed the door behind him.

He hoped Matsuda didn't get any funny ideas. L was his. Or would be, soon enough.

Meanwhile, Matsuda rested his head against the fridge and tried to ignore the hardness in his pants. Goddammit, why had he given L the second Popsicle? Why had he said he would get sweet tea? He could have said he needed the bathroom, at least then he could have gotten rid of his little problem...

Matsuda bit his lip as his hand drifted down to squeeze the bulge in his trousers. A naughty little thrill buzzed through him as he considered just jerking himself off right here in the work's kitchen...

It was risky. What if someone walked in?

He moaned as a sweet flare of pleasure flamed through his groin as he squeezed again.

Deciding to think with the head bellow his belt, Matsuda hastily unbuckled and unzipped. He groaned loudly as he took his hot erection in hand and pumped himself.

His eyes fluttered shut as a fantasy unfolded in his mind. Spitting into his palm, he slicked himself up and stroked a little faster. In his mind L was kneeling at his feet, his mouth wrapped around his straining erection and he was *moaning* as he bobbed his head

"Matsuda-San"

"Mmm... Ryuzaki... " Matsuda, lost In fantasy and pleasure, leaned back against the fridge as he continued to work himself.

"Matsuda-San "

Matsuda paused. Hang on. How was L speaking if he was sucking on his cock?

Oh. No.

Matsuda's eyes shot open and his blood ran cold as he found himself staring straight at the person he had been masturbating to.

"I... I... " Matsuda stammered, dick still in hand and pants around his ankles as he just stared in complete horror.

L smirked.

"It's quite alright, Matsuda-San. Since I am the cause of your current predicament I should be the one to remedy it. But first I think it's wise to lock the door and disable the cameras, ne?"

Matsuda opened his mouth then closed it several times as he attempted to speak. Leaving Matsuda to gape like a Goldfish, L quickly disabled the cameras and locked the door.

Matsuda let out a strangled moan as L sauntered over to him.

'Bedroom eyes' Matsuda thought, taking in the sultry look in L's beautiful black gaze.

"I admit I do have an oral fixation and while cake Is my favourite thing to put in my mouth, I do have a close second... " L stepped straight into Matsuda's personal space "do you know what that is, Matsuda-San? "

Trying to ignore his desperately twitching dick and L's intoxicating proximity, Matsuda's brain flatlined. Was he supposed to give a response?

"Popsicles?" He managed to squeak out.

"No, Matsuda" L sighed. He dropped to his knees and removed Matsuda's hand (still wrapped uselessly around his cock) and licked a broad, we stripe from base to tip. Matsuda yelled and clutched at the counter top as L wrapped his fingers around the root of his cock and repeated the motion.

L pulled away and gazed up at him, cherry red lips curled in a seductive smirk.

"I think you know what it is now, Matsuda" L dropped the honorific (he was about to suck the mans dick after all) and held the stunned man's gaze "Can I?"

Matsuda blinked. L, THE L, wanted to give HIM a blowjob?

"Y-yes! Please"

Satisfied with his answer, L dived straight in, parting his lips and sucking Matsuda's substantial dick into his mouth and down his throat. He flicked his gaze up to Matsuda's face, humming in amusement as Matsuda's hands scrambled for purchase. He clutched onto the counter as L began to bob his head, little purrs of delight vibrating along the cock in his mouth as he worked. It had been too long since he indulged himself with this. He suckled the dick In his mouth with relish as he luxriated in the sensation of the weight of the heavy dick on his tongue.

Yes, it had bee FAR too long.

He tasted a steady drizzle of salty pre-cum ooze onto his tongue and L moaned loudly, his tongue darting out to lathe the slit of Matsuda's cock and gather more of that delicious liquid.

"Ryuuu.... Fuck! Your mouth... Urgh!" Matsuda was yelling, but he didn't care. L was sucking his cock. That wonderful, wet heat was all he care about! And it was retreating!

Matsuda whined in distress as his aching cock was suddenly standing in thin air. L shifted and reached to hold on to his hips.

"Yes, Matsuda, i want you to fuck my mouth" L whispered, his voice a little hoarse from his previous actions.

Matsuda moaned and nodded his head, scarely believing his luck. He sank his fingers into L's inky hair and thrust his hips forward. L opened his mouth obediantly and moaned around his cock as Matsuda took control, forcefully fucking his mouth with quick thrusts.

"Gonna cum! Oh god, I'm gonna cum! " Matsuda wailed, his hips snapping forward as L continue to moan wantonly around his dick.

L relaxed his throat even more as the pre-cum ozzing onto his tongue came out quicker. Matsuda was very close.

"Take it! Oh fuck, take my dick in that sweet mouth of yours!"

L felt his cock twitch in his jeans as a series of dirty words and commands left Matsuda's panting mouth. Who would have guessed Matsuda had such a filthy mouth?

He loved it.

"Yes! I'm gonna shot! Fuck, swallow it down, Swallow it all" Matsuda's impassioned words were cut short as he threw his head back and screamed as he shot his load down L's throat.

L moaned in satisfaction as Matsuda fucked his face desperately, forcing his spurting cock deep in his throat as L swallowed his cum hungrily.

Matsuda collapsed back against the counter and gasped raggardly for breath as L sucked at him gently, cleaning him of every last drop of cum. L was drooling slightly, and his cheeks were flushed as he finally withdrew his mouth from his cock. L nuzzled the softning organ for a moment and had one last lick of the head before he slowly got to his feet.

Matsuda's cock twitched weakly in protest as L moved away from It.

"You are... such a slut for cock" Matsuda panted, his body shuddering in delightful aftershocks. He had *never* came as hard as that in his entire life.

L shrugged coyly in response, not even trying to deny Matsuda's statement. His own arousal pulsed demandingly in his jeans.

"Shall I return the favor?" Matsuda licked suddenly dry lips "I've never... Done it before but-"

L shook his head.

"I'm very close... I get really aroused when I do that" L blushed a little as Matsuda pulled his hips to his and squeezed his cock through the denim.

"Yes. Please, more of that" L gasped, as Matsuda's hand slipped inside his baggy jeans and teased him through his soaked underwear.

L whined softly as Matsuda pinned him to the counter and reached into his underwear. Matsuda wasted no time in pumping his fist (this he could do, he was quite the expert at this) and L moaned into his shoulder as his hips bucked in time to the fast pumps.

"Close" L gasped, his balls tightening and tingling as Matsuda pumped harder.

"Come for me you dirty little cocksucker"

L screamed at the words and cried brokenly into Matsuda's shirt as his cock gushed out his pleasure. So intense was it, L didn't even realize he was biting Matsuda's neck as he trembled in release.

They stood, locked together, until L's cock began to soften in Matsuda's hand.

Finally they pulled away from each other, both red cheeked and panting.

"That was... " Matsuda shook his head. He couldn't even begin to describe how incredible that had been.

L smiled, knowing what Matsuda was trying to say. That certainly had been incredible.

"You'd best head back to the office. I need to change. " L paused and blushed slightly "Thank you, Matsuda"

"What are you thanking me for? You just gave me the best head I've ever had" Matsuda blushed as he straightened his shirt and tucked his spent cock away.

"I... Ah, really love to do that" L admitted quietly "and I don't often get the opportunity to do it... "

"Whenever you want! " Matsuda gasped "you can suck my dick whenever you want! "

L smile around the finger in his mouth. That sounded like a marvelous idea.

"I will be your dirty little cocksucker when we are alone together" L purred, his sultry tone sending shivers down the older man's spine "but I am still your boss in all other things, now back to work, Matsuda"

L smirked as Matsuda flushed and rushed back to the office. Yes, things were defiantly going to be more fun from now on and with the heatwave forecast to last well into the week he would have to ask Watari to pick up some more popsicles...

As L showered in his room, Matsuda slunk back into the office and was immediately met with a questioning look from Light and his father.

Did he looked disheveled?

"Where is L? " Light asked, his eyes narrowing as he spotted several bite marks on Matsuda's neck that had not been there earlier.

"He's uh... Having a shower and getting changed... " Matsuda cleared his throat and stood up straighter. L had just sucked him off and he *knew* Light knew something had happened. He could practically taste the jealousy rolling off the teenager.

"In the middle of the day? " Light pressed, pissed as fuck the office idiot had got to L first.

"Yeah, I was feeling light headed and spilled ice tea on him" Matsuda sat down at his desk and logged onto his computer "He didn't mind that much actually, he said it was quite refreshing. He should be down soon"

The others bought the excuse readily enough but Light did not. He knew something had happened. When L returned to the office ten minutes later with damp hair and and a coy smile in Matsuda's direction his worst fears were confirmed.

"Feeling refreshed?" Watari asked, as he poured L a tall glass of iced tea.

"Much, thank you, oh and Watari, please get more of those popsicles in, I love them"

Watari smiled and bowed his head, promising to pick a fresh batch up tomorrow morning.

Matsuda grinned as he worked. He'd never been more excited to come to work in the morning! Ignoring Light's silent glares of accusation, Matsuda worked dilligently through the afternoon.

It was only when L glanced over to him, with a Lolly stuck in his mouth, did his concentration fail again. He went straight back to staring, relishing In the knowledge he now had someone else who shared his oral fixation.

"Matsuda-San, could you copy these for me please" L held a pile of papers in hand. He licked the lollipop in his mouth as he passed them to Matsuda.

Their eyes lingered on each other a little too long.

"Sure, Ryuzaki" Matsuda smiled, finally reaching out to take the papers. Light glared at Matsuda as he bounded over to the photocopier, a definite spring in his step.

When he turned to look at L to ask him just *why * Matsuda was so happy, L just shrugged.

And licked his lollipop.


End file.
